Is It Really A Vacation?
by deidara4
Summary: What would happen when, enemies or Konoha, and Konoha go on the same vacation? Pairings, there are a lot of them and they are obvious when your reading, also I guess I'll make them a mystery. The Konoha gang, some of Taka, Kabuto, some of the Akatsuki go on the same Hawaiian vacation! What can go wrong? and is it really a vacation?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. First fic, Please leave some helpful tips. I made some characters alive that are dead. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 1: Winners**

"And a big congrats to our following many winners. Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Kabuto Yakushi, Deidara, Nagato Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, and lastly, Iruka. Don't forget! Every winner gets a +1 for a Hawaiian Vacation! That's it for J-99!" The radio station announced as everyone in Konoha gathered around speakers to see if they won.

"Are you kidding?! I don't win anything!" Tsunade screamed to the heavens above. Jiraiya walked up behind her.

"You know, I won. You could be my +1." Jiraiya offered to the blonde woman.

"Oh really! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm gonna go pack!" Tsunade gave the pervy sage a friendly hug and ran off to go pack her things.

"Sakura-chan! Wanna be my +1?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl. Sakura was staring in disbelief at the names announce.

"S-sasuke." She whispered tears dripping from her eyes.

"Don't think about that jerk! If he goes, he'll see what he's missing! Be my +1?" He asked again comforting her. She nodded and they walked to get packed together.

"Hey, Hinata! Wanna go with me?" Kiba asked the shy girl. She smiled and nodded blushing a slight shade of pink. Though, she hoped Naruto would ask her, he would still be there.

"Well, I guess I don't have to invite Hinata, so, Tenten, wanna go with me?" Neji Hyuga asked the brunette.

"Nice to know I'm your second choice… Oh well! At least I get to go! Sure!" She ran off to get packed.

Shikamaru pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came a female voice over the phone.

"Hey, so unless Gaara has already invited you, do you want to be my +1?" Shikamaru asked the sand girl on the other end of the line.

"Yes, and Gaara already asked Matsuri. Can't wait, since the train is leaving from Konoha, we should be there by tomorrow, so see you then." Temari hung up the phoned and Shikamaru smiled at his unexpected bravery of asking a girl, 3 years older than him to be his +1.

Meanwhile…..

"Sasuke? Can I please be your +1 please?" Karin begged the raven haired boy. He put his arm around the red head and smirked.

"Well, who else would I take, you are my girlfriend remember?" He smiled at her grinning face.

"Right. Sometimes I forget because we have never even been on a real date." She slightly frowned at her remmenence of when Sasuke confessed his liking of her.

"Well, think of this as our first date." Sasuke said pulling her on top of him as they engaged into a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile….

"Sasori, my man! Who other would I take then my best friend, right? Hmm." Deidara smirked his red head friend.

"Well, obviously." Sasori said in his usual calm tone.

"Konan, I can't think one more perfect than you to take on this vacation." Nagato said grinning for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see you smile." Konan hugged him.

Mean meanwhile…

"Orochimaru-sama! I can't figure out who to take with me." Kabuto complained to his lord.

"Anyone but me. I am far too busy." Orochimaru didn't look up from his book.

"Anyone? Be right back." Kabuto got a thought and ran off.

"Hello?" A voice over Kabuto's phone came.

"Wanna be my +1?" Kabuto asked the woman in a slightly deeper voice.

"Kabuto? Why would I be your +1?" The woman asked.

"Well, at least you get to go, I'll be in Konoha by 8:30 am tomorrow." Kabuto hung up without giving the girl a chance to reply.

Meanwhile….

"Temari. I'm going to take you as my +1." The red head kazekage told his sister.

"Um, I'm already going, someone else is taking me." Temari tried her hardest to avoid saying Shikamaru would be taking her.

"Who? Never mind that, I'll just ask Matsuri." Gaara beginning to walk out.

"What about Konkuro?" Temari asked him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Do you really want Konkuro on a Hawaiian Vacation?" He said then left.

Back in Konoha….

"Kakashi? I'm your +1 right?" Rin asked the white haired ninja.

"Obviously." Kakashi, as well as Orochimaru, didn't look up from his book.

The next day in Konoha, everyone of their enemies arrived at 8:30 am. They had all agreed to not attempt to kill anyone during this vacation, they would just act like normal people.

**How was that? RxR! Next chapter will be published and posted soon, maybe.**


End file.
